Genus: Sutera.
Species: cordata. 
Denomination: Suttipp.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera known botanically as Sutera cordata and referred to hereinafter by the culivar name xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 is a hybrid plant grown for use as an ornamental container plant and hanging basket.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 resulted from a formal breeding program in which the criteria was to produce new Sutera plants that produce larger flowers than existing varieties. xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 was bred by crossing the female parent Sutera xe2x80x98P08xe2x80x99 (not patented) with the male parent Sutera xe2x80x98SF27xe2x80x99 (not patented). xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 is distinquishable from its female parent Sutera xe2x80x98P08xe2x80x99 (not patented) by having larger flowers and from its male parent Sutera xe2x80x98SF27xe2x80x99 (not patented) by having larger flowers. The induced cross was conducted in July 1997 by the inventor in a cultivated area of Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in April 1998 in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. Selection was based on the ball-shaped growth habit and medium to large sized flowers.
xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 is characterized by a ball-shaped growth habit, compact internodes, white flowers and green leaves. The closest comparison plants are Sutera xe2x80x98Blizzardxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,966) and Sutera xe2x80x98White Showersxe2x80x99 (not patented). xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Blizzardxe2x80x99 by its pattern of initially growing upright and later growing prostrate, its compact habit, leaves that are darker green in color, larger and more lustrous and flowers that are brighter white in color. xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98White Showersxe2x80x99 by foliage that is conspicuously toothed and flowers that are 2-3 mm. larger than the flowers of xe2x80x98White Showersxe2x80x99.
The first asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 was conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in September 1998. The method used for asexual propagation was cuttings taken from the shoots. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined one hundred percent stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new Sutera cultivar xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Sutera xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 exhibits a ball-shaped growth habit.
2. Sutera xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 exhibits medium sized mid-green lustrous foliage.
3. Sutera xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 exhibits medium to large white flowers with fused petals and a campanulate tube.
4. Sutera xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 is 50-80 cm. in width and 20 cm. in height at maturity.
5. Sutera xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 is propagated by cuttings taken from the shoots.
6. Sutera xe2x80x98Suttippxe2x80x99 is an ornamental suitable for containers and hanging baskets.